Sir Renitee/dialogue
*'Sir Renitee:' Hmm? What's that young man/woman? What can I do for you? **'Player:' I don't know, what can you do for me? **'Sir Renitee:' Hmm, well, mmm, do you have a family crest? I keep track of every RuneScape family, you know, so I might be able to find yours. I'm also something of an, mmm, a painter. If you've met any important persons or visited any nice places, I could paint them for you. ***'Player:' Can you see if I have a family crest? ****'Sir Renitee:' What is your name? ****'Player:' name. **** Sir Renitee: Hmm, name, let me see... **** First Time ***** Varrock ****** Sir Renitee: Well, I don't think you have any noble blood, but I see that your ancestors came from Varrock, so you can use that city's crest. **** Subsequent Times ***** Sir Renitee: According to my records, your crest is crest. ******'Player:' I don't like that crest. Can I have a different one? ******'Sir Renitee:' Mmm, very well. Changing your crest will cost 5,000 coins. There are sixteen different symbols; which one would you like? *******Shield of Arrav ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah yes, the shield you helped to retrieve. You have certainly earned the right to wear its symbol. *******Asgarnia ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah, splendid, splendid. There is no better symbol than that of our fair land! *******Dorgeshuun symbol ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah yes, our new neighbours under Lumbridge. I hear you were the one who made contact with them, jolly good. *******Dragon ********'Sir Renitee:' I see you are a mighty dragon-slayer! You have certainly earned the right to wear a dragon symbol. *******Fairy ********'Sir Renitee:' Hmm, mmm, yes, everyone likes pretty fairies. *******Guthix ********'Sir Renitee:' Guthix, god of balance! I'm a Saradominist myself, you know, but we all find meaning in our own way, what? *******HAM ********'Sir Renitee:' Hmm, I'm not sure I like that HAM group, their beliefs are a little extreme for me. But if that's what you want. *******Horse ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah, I see you've brought a toy horse for me to see. An interesting beast. Certainly you can use that as your crest if you like, although it seems a bit strange to me. *******Jogre ********'Sir Renitee:' A Jungle Ogre, eh? Odd beast, very odd. *******Kandarin ********'Sir Renitee:' Our neighbours in the west? Very good, very good. *******Misthalin ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah, the fair land of Lumbridge and Varrock. *******Money ********'Sir Renitee:' You wish to represent yourself by a moneybag? I think to make that meaningful, I should increase the price to 500,000 coins. Do you agree? *********'Player:' All right. **********'Sir Renitee:' Thank you very much! You may now use a money-bag as your symbol. *********'Player:' No way! **********'Sir Renitee:' Well we can't have just any pauper using a money-bag as a symbol, can we? You'll have to choose a different symbol. *******Saradomin ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah, the great god Saradomin! May he smile on your house as you adorn it with his symbol! *******Skull ********'Sir Renitee:' Of, of course you can have a skull symbol, sir/madam! *******Varrock ********'Sir Renitee:' Ah, Varrock, a fine city! *******Zamorak ********'Sir Renitee:' The god of Chaos? It is a terrible thing to worship that evil being. But if that is what you wish... ****'Player:' Thanks! ****'Sir Renitee:' You're welcome, my boy/girl. ***'Player:' Can I buy a painting? ****'Sir Renitee:' Would you like a portrait or an, mmm, a landscape? Or a map, maybe? *****'Player:' A portrait please. ******'Sir Renitee:' Mmm, well, there are a few portraits I can paint. I can only let you have one if you've got some connection with that person though. Who would you like? *******'Sir Renitee:' That will be, mmm, 1000 coins please. ********'Player:' All right. *********'Sir Renitee:' There you go. ********'Player:' No thanks. *********'Sir Renitee:' Well, mmm, maybe some other time, mmm? *****'Player:' A landscape please. ******'Sir Renitee:' Mmm, well, I can paint a few places. Where have you had your adventures? *******'Sir Renitee:' That will be, mmm, 2000 coins please. ********'Player:' All right. *********'Sir Renitee:' There you go. ********'Player:' No thanks. *********'Sir Renitee:' Well, mmm, maybe some other time, mmm? *****'Player:' A map please. ******'Sir Renitee:' Mmm, yes, ah, I have painted maps of the known world on several different sizes of parchment. Which size would you like? *******'Sir Renitee:' That will be, mmm, 1000 coins please. ********'Player:' All right. *********'Sir Renitee:' There you go. ********'Player:' No thanks. *********'Sir Renitee:' Well, mmm, maybe some other time, mmm? **'Player:' Nothing thanks. **'Sir Renitee:' Mmm, well, see you some other time maybe.